Death Of Life/Issue 5
As Andrew is shocked watching Drew get bitten he is about to be bitten by a zombie which was behind his tent until a loud shot rings out and kills the zombie. Andrew turns around and sees Craig holding his smoking rifle. "Thanks." Andrew says. Craig nods back and goes to where Drew is being bitten and stabs the zombie right in the head. Craig looks at his bite with a concerned look. "Don't worry about me, we gotta get the fuck outta here." Drew says. "Where the fuck are the others?!" Craig asks. "We're right here! We were clearing off some other biters on the other side of the camp, these things are everywhere, we have to get the hell out of here!" Steve says firing off multiple shots. Suddenly they hear a scream and all of them run over to where they hear it. They see Lora tripping and falling into the shallow water with three zombies chasing her. "Lora!" Drew screamed running towards her with a knife out. One of the zombies turned around and tried to sink it's teeth in another one of Drew's arms but it was quickly stabbed in the head. Craig shot the other zombie next to Drew. The zombie got closer to Lora and was about to devour her until it's head was split open by the knife Drew stuck into it's head. "Come on sis, we gotta go!" Lora looked at his arm and a sad expression formed on her face. "No...Drew, that can't be..." "You don't gotta worry about me, just stay focused on your safety." Drew said with a reassuring smile. Tears started rolling down her face, and it saddened Drew. "I'm sorry, Lora, I really am...but come on, let's go!" Drew said handing her a gun. Suddenly more zombies started approaching from the small forest, it really was a herd, and their first real experience of one. "Fucking fuck! We need to go, now, we can't stay here or we'll all die!" Andrew screamed firing off several shots with his pistol. Suddenly he realizes one of the zombies, the distinguished blond hair, with a large stubble. It's his best friend, Barry, he stops firing for a second and hesitates. "I'm sorry." Andrew says saddened. He fired the gun and shot his best friend in the head killing him and putting him down for good. "Fuck, there's too many! We're not go-" Steve's sentence was interrupted with screaming and gurgling as he was bitten on the neck by a zombie who snuck up behind him. "Steve!" Pete screamed with tears starting to build up in his eyes. "Fuck, come on, we don't got time to mourn just yet, over here!" Craig said visibly saddened. "There's a small gate right over there, if we keep running we should be fine." Lora and Drew ran up to where the three were and when everyone started running Drew stayed. "Drew, come on asshole, let's go!" Craig shouted. "Nah, I'm bitten, you know that's a death sentence, what's the point of coming?" "Drew, don't fucking do this, you have a sister for fucks sake, you're just gonna leave her alone in this world?!" "No, I'm leaving her with you guys, take care of her for me, ya hear, and Craig, the shit I said back there, I didn't mean any of it, and I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too Drew, I'm sorry too." Craig says with a tear rolling down his face. "Now go!" Drew said going into the herd with a small knife, and a pistol. Craig ran off with a saddened look on his face with his rifle as he heard the zombies tearing away at Drew and his screaming. Craig bolted right through the gate seeing Hialeah along with the others. "Craig, where the fuck is Drew?" Andrew asked. "He's...he's gone." Craig said with a saddened look on his face. "He risked his life, he decided it was best if he slowed down the herd, he didn't want us slowly seeing him become one of those things, we never got along, but that was just..." "No need to explain, Craig, we understand." Andrew says with a frown. "Drew was a good dude, what he did doesn't surprise me, but it's still sad." Lora was in the back quiet and clearly saddened. Andrew walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lora, your brother didn't want you seeing him become one of those things." Lora begins crying uncontrollably now coming to terms with her brother's death. Andrew bows his head down saddened and leaves her to her thoughts, not being very good at sympathizing. "Let's go, we need to get out of these cities, they're a death wish, we just need to stay on the road and keep moving." Craig says. "I agree, the road is the best option." Andrew replies. "Whatever, I'm with you guys, wherever we go, I don't give a damn." Pete says in a depressed tone. "I'm sorry about Steve, Pete, I know I was an asshole to him, but he didn't deserve what happened." "Let's get the car, it's not too far from here." They begin walking and eventually find the car and get into it. "You guys don't wanna check out some stores? Might have something we could use." Andrew asks. "This place won't have shit, not now, people have already looted and stole anything, the longer we stay here, the more dangerous it is." Craig replies. "Alright, then let's head out." Craig drives the car and keeps driving, passing by numerous stores that were broken into, a gunshop with nothing left, zombies who are just lurking around the place. Andrew looked out the window with a depressed look, hoping to be in a safe haven with his friend, he discovers it was all a pipe dream and his friend is now gone. A tear rolls down his face as they all drive out of the city having nothing left, but each other. Credits *Andrew Howard *Pete *Craig *Drew *Steve *Lora *Barry Trivia *Last appearance of Steve. *Last appearance of Drew. *Last appearance of Barry. Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark